Earth's first defense
by dax0042
Summary: It is 1949, and a evil warlord has chosen to take Earth for his own, only a handful of skilled pilots and soldiers can keep their world safe. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely, mid-summer day in Cape Suzette. The sun was shining, and sitting on the end of the dock was Baloo who was just staring at the open waters of the harbor. He worked for a small air cargo business called Higher for Hire. Baloo was always getting into trouble with his boss, Rebecca Cunningham, and trouble was coming his way. Rebecca came storming out of her office, what was left of it after a fire had destroyed it a few weeks ago. That fire had almost caused her company to go bankrupt.

Rebecca stopped right behind Baloo with her hands on her hips, snapping. "Baloo, I told you to get the Sea Duck loaded and take the cargo to Aridia." Both Baloo and Rebecca knew that the fire was started by Ace Landon, a test pilot who was fired from the army after a little mishap with his shipment. He blamed Baloo for the loss of his job, and set fire to Higher for Hire in revenge. Kit, another crew member, got badly hurt in the fire, and Rebecca called the police to have Ace arrested, but there wasn't an enough evidence to show that Ace was guilty. Baloo promised Kit that he would make Ace suffer, but his revenge would have to wait. All that mattered now was getting the cargo to Aridia.

"Now Rebecca, I still got some time left before we have to deliver the cargo to Aridia at three o'clock," soothed Baloo, putting his hands up defensively as he tried to calm Rebecca down. He knew this cargo run would put Higher for Hire back on top and help them rebuild the office, but it would not be the same as long as Ace was free to roam skies. "You have nothing to fear." He said reassuring her that all was in order.

Rebecca saw that the cargo was loaded and the Sea Duck was ready for takeoff. Still she was on edge. She needed to take some well-earned time off, so she walked back to the office to pick up her four year old daughter Molly, and decided to take her to Louie's. Baloo balled up his fists in anger as Rebecca left him alone on the dock. It seemed that she cared nothing for him, but only for her daughter. However, that wasn't true at all. In fact, Rebecca loved Baloo and was hoping that he would man up and ask her to marry him.

As Baloo walked slowly over to the Sea Duck, he saw his good friend and mechanic, Wildcat, checking the propellers. Wildcat was a sweet, loveable handyman who could fix anything, but he was also a lamebrain. It was hard to believe that he had somehow found a girl who wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Wildcat, you finished filling the tank up with gas?" asked Baloo, looking fondly at the Sea Duck, hoping one day to buy back his plane. He had lost it when he failed to pay the loan on it, so it was sold to Rebecca.

"Yeah, I filled up the plane," Wildcat answered as he put the gas cap back on. The Sea Duck was ready for takeoff. "You think we will see Myra when we get to Aridia?" he asked, with high hopes of seeing her again.

"Well, I don't know," Baloo shrugged as he fixed his pilot cap. "I bet we might run into her."

Opening the cockpit door to the Sea Duck, Baloo and Wildcat climbed in to find twelve year old Kit Cloudkicker sitting in the navigator seat, just waiting for Baloo and Wildcat to takeoff on their cargo run. Kit was once a member of Don Karnage's air pirates. Now he was living the good life with people who cared about him. Baloo knew that Kit must have been abused while he was with the pirates, because he would hear him crying in his sleep.

"I need to get away from Becky, or I'll lose my mind, Kit." Baloo said as he took his seat. Kit couldn't help but see the way looked. He knew that Baloo had feelings for Rebecca, and she felt the same way about him. "Don't worry Baloo," Kit said with a smile, "she loves you, it's just that she still doesn't trust men after she cough her husband with another woman." Baloo looked rather glad to hear that as he put the Sea Duck into gear and took off for Aridia.

Meanwhile up in the deep voids of space, a star-ship was hidden away inside an asteroid, as an evil creature of the planet Darkrim was busy looking through all his star maps. He had been going from planet to planet turning thousands of people into slaves and selling them on the black-markets. However, he had been trying to find a planet that could offer him some new crew, for the creature had killed some of his own men for their lack of respect for him.

The creature was so busy that he almost didn't see that his hallo viewer was picking up a signal from a planet in the Milky Way. Looking up, he saw a rather small planet; with green trees, burning deserts, and busy cities. That would be good for getting new crew and new slaves to sell.

"XR, get in here," the creature shouted, in a matter of no time, XR, his second in command came bursting into the room, with his arms crossed.

"What is it that you need now?" asked XR with a sneer. The creature growled at his rudeness, and he quickly corrected himself. "I mean...What is it that you require, Lord Predaton?"

"That planet I'm looking at. What is it called?" Predaton asked pointing at the hallo viewer. XR looked at the planet.

"That is Earth. Total number of people: ten billion," XR said proudly, "but that is nothing compared to our home world." Predaton was glad to hear that, because he only need about a thousand men, then, he would take as many people as he could and sell them into slavery. It was almost too good to be true. In fact, it would easy for him to rule that weak little planet.

"XR, if we are going to take over Earth, then we need some major villains," Predaton said with an evil smile. XR turned to him with an equally evil smile.

"I know just the ones we need," he said. XR then rushed out his masters chambers and headed for the ships command deck. "Now hear this, we now have a chance to take over the planet Earth, send the best we have to get the list of names that are required by Lord Predaton." Soon every crew member was rushing to their posts with excitement, they were going to attack Earth, and this time they were going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on Earth, Don Karnage had forced the Sea Duck to land. His pirates were busy getting the cargo off that was meant to be delivered to Aridia.

"You are going to regret this Karny," snapped Baloo, as he and his friends watched helplessly as their cargo was being stolen.

"For the last time Baloo, my name is Karnage-Don Karnage." Karnage said raising his sword to Baloo's neck, but he lowered it. "I am feeling forgiving today. Count your blessing, Baloo, because the next time we meet, I won't be so nice like," he said cheerfully. Just then Gibber came running in to the cargo hold of the Sea Duck.

"What is it now, dimwit?" Karnage asked. Gibber whispered into his captain's ear, and what he was told did not make him happy. "What do you mean that the Iron Vulture is no longer working?!" he shouted.

It was true; the Vulture was being shut down by an unknown force. At that very moment, the Predaton teleported into the cargo hold of the Sea Duck. Everyone who saw the evil war lord stood very still, dumbfounded by his very presence.

"Greetings everybody!" Predaton said with a dark smile. "It is I, the king of death and slavery-Lord Predaton." Karnage and the others were shocked to see a living, breathing alien standing in front of them; they never thought them to be true, but it was.

"Why are you here?" Kit asked. Predaton stood with his hand on his sword.

"I came to this planet to do two things: to get some new crew members and too sell many of you into slavery," Predaton exclaimed with a smile. He turned and faced Karnage. "But I feel this weak mined pirate will be no good to my cause. He will only be good for target practice."

Karnage grew red in the face. "I am Don Karnage-pirate king of the skies!" he boasted drawing his sword out to challenge the Predaton. "I am going to have to hurt you."

With those final words, Predaton drew his sword on Karnage with lighting fast speed and attacked. Gibber grabbed a nearby crowbar and tried to fight alongside his captain. "I will not let you kill my captain!" shouted Gibber.

Predaton however was ready for interference from the pirates, and with a powerful kick, sent Gibber flying into the cargo bay wall and left a dent. Karnage saw what happened to one of his best pirates, and now he was mad. He took a cheap downward chop at the Predaton, but was only able to cut his cheek a little bit.

"Your little friend was brave enough to buy you some time," Predaton said with a frown. "But your time is up!" he snarled. And in one powerful swing he brought his sword down on Karnage, who tried to parry the attack. The force of the impact on Karnage's sword was too much, and he was knocked to the floor with thud.

"This is no fun; do you enjoy wasting my time with child's play?" Predaton mocked. He raised his sword and with quick thrust, stabbed Karnage through the stomach. Pulling his sword out of the wounded captain, Predaton turned to Kit, Baloo and Wildcat who stood horrified at what they saw.

"You have two choices. You can serve me and live, or you can stay here with Karnage and die later when I come back for his head," Predaton said warmly, as got ready to leave. What could the Higher for Hire crew do? They had to do something, but they had to get Karnage some help first.

Baloo rushed over to Karnage and tried to slow the bleeding down, which made Predaton very unhappy. "You will not be given a second chance. I don't make this offer twice" he warned, "You cannot save Don Karnage." Baloo stared at the war lord and shot him a dark smile.

"Watch me," he said. Wildcat then picked up the crowbar and threw it at Predaton. The war lord however caught it. This was just a waste of his time; he had bigger things at hand then to deal with a couple of Earth born losers.

"I guess then... you have chosen death," he sighed, bending the crowbar in anger. Then he ported back to the Grave Stone. Once on board, he gave orders to destroy the Sea Duck and her crew.

Back on the Sea Duck, Baloo laid Karnage down on a mat. Gibber came to his scenes, hurried over to his captain and started to treat his wounds as best he could. He knew without the proper medical treatments, Karnage was bound to die from such an awful stab wound. Suddenly, the plane shook as plasma rained down around the Sea Duck!

"I swear, if those guys think they can kill us with some kind of fancy light show, then I'm the queen of France," Baloo said putting the engines at full power. As they took off, planes could be seen leaving the Iron Vulture.

When the planes were in the air, a great blue beam of light came down on top of the Iron Vulture. The massive airship was cut in half.

Boom! It exploded into a rain of fire and wreckage. Looking back, Kit felt like a part of him was gone also. He had always like the Vulture, and now it was gone. Just then the Sea Duck's radio cracked to life.

"This is Mad Dog. Does anyone read me?" he asked. Kit responded to Mad Dog.

"Karnage is hurt very badly," he said, "is there a place we can take him to be treated?" Mad Dog thought for a minute, and remembered a place they could go.

"Ghost Island," he said, "I was there a year ago. It was going to be used during the second great war, but the war ended right when the base was finished. There should be enough weapons there to hold back a large army."

"Alright, then that is where we're going," Baloo said. And as the Sea Duck and her crew flew off toward the island with Don Karnage and what was left of his crew, Predaton had set his sights on the biggest cities nearby. Soon the war lord would have the Earth as his own, and its people would be his to do with as he pleased.


End file.
